Juste des frémissements
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST, Angelica et Jack se sont retrouvés une fois de plus, tout parait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent escale à Tortuga… Ecrit pour la communauté 10 Choix sur le thème Tromperie


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire centrée sur Jack & Angelica, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Juste des frémissements**

Jack Sparrow se redressa sur la couchette qu'il occupait et posa un regard aviné autour de lui. Il était seul. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et il se força à se lever pour se mettre à la recherche des bottes qui avaient disparues de ses pieds pendant la nuit. Un léger sourire releva ses lèvres à la vue des coupes et de la bouteille de vin vide qui jonchaient le sol. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Angelica savait y faire.

Le pirate enfila maladroitement ses bottes enfin retrouvées et se rendit sur le pont.

« Déjà levé ? Se moqua Angelica. Avec tout ce que tu as bu hier soir, je pensais que tu allais cuver toute la journée. »

Jack haussa les épaules et vint se placer à côté de la jeune femme.

« Cuver ? Allons trésor, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, » pavoisa t'il tout en attrapant au passage la bouteille que Gibbs tenait.

Angelica le regarda faire avec un vague sourire et se retourna vers l'horizon.

« J'avais dans l'idée que nous pourrions aller à Port Royal. » Commença-t-elle.

Jack se crispa.

« Port Royal ? Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai toujours eu envie de voir cette ville, tu connais ? » Demanda Angelica l'air de rien.

Jack eut un geste désinvolte.

« J'ai du y réquisitionner un navire ou deux.

- Bien dans ce cas, c'est entendu. » Décida Angelica avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Jack la suivit des yeux tandis que Gibbs s'approchait de lui, vaguement inquiet.

« Dites Jack, les gars et moi on se demandait… On est toujours un équipage de pirates hein ?

- Evidemment ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » S'étonna Jack.

Gibbs eut l'air un peu gêné et son regard se posa sur Angelica.

« Bah certains ont l'impression que depuis qu'elle nous a rejoint vous euh prenez plus à cœur ses intérêts que les nôtres. »

Jack eut l'air outragé et fixa Gibbs.

« Angelica n'est que de passage à bord, c'est une vieille amie et je me voyais mal lui refuser de l'emmener. »

Gibbs soupira.

« Certains disent que vous êtes amoureux…

- Blahhhhh ! D'elle ? Ne soit pas stupide Gibbs, je ne ressens rien pour Angelica, tout au plus des frémissements et …

- Jack tu peux venir voir quelques minutes ? »

Jack s'empressa auprès d'Angelica tandis que Gibbs le suivait des yeux.

« Frémissements tu parles, depuis que cette maudite bonne femme est montée à bord, rien ne va plus ! » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Gibbs chercha par automatisme sa flasque de rhum avant de se rappeler avec dépit que Jack la lui avait prise et soupira de plus belle. Non vraiment rien n'allait plus depuis qu'Angelica était ici.

Elle les avait rejoints après qu'ils aient réussi à vaincre le sortilège qui maintenait le Black Pearl dans une bouteille et recruté un équipage. Gibbs ne savait pas au juste comment Angelica avait fait (ou plutôt il s'en doutait) mais Jack avait décidé qu'elle voyagerait avec eux ce qui était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il avait soutenu quelques mois plus tôt après l'avoir abandonnée sur une plage…

« _Cette fille est folle, je suis bien content d'en être débarrassé mon ami, tu peux me croire._ » Avait pavoisé Jack.

Le regard de Gibbs tomba à nouveau sur Angelica avec qui Jack parlait tout en arborant le sourire charmeur qu'il réservait à ses conquêtes et il soupira de plus belle. Si c'était ça l'effet des frémissements, il préférait ne pas savoir ce que donnerait quelque chose de plus profond.

_**Deux semaines plus tard,**_

Allongée dans la couchette et la tête reposant contre le torse de Jack, Angelica sourit.

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas été aussi en forme.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

- Allons Jack, s'amusa Angelica. Trois fois de suite, ça ne nous était pas arrivé depuis, depuis…

- Si tu pouvais t'abstenir de compter, marmonna Jack.

- C'est l'air de Port Royal qui te fait cet effet-là ? Plaisanta Angelica.

- Pas du tout, il n'y a rien à Port Royal, plus rien, savvy. » La coupa Jack avant de se lever à la hâte.

Angelica se laissa retomber sur le lit à présent désert et son visage perdit son expression joueuse. S'il n'y avait rien pourquoi Jack évitait à ce point de parler d'Elizabeth Swann ? Pensait-il qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il avait fait depuis leur première séparation ? La jeune femme se crispa et se leva à son tour. Ses relations avec Jack n'avaient pas progressées depuis leurs retrouvailles. Bien sûr, les nuits étaient douces, du moins lorsque Jack n'était pas trop ivre pour ça et elle gardait toujours la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite dans son cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait prononcés ces mots avant de l'abandonner pour la seconde fois.

()()

Sur le pont, Jack observait l'horizon, un peu perdu. Il avait bien vu l'expression avide d'Angelica cette nuit, une expression qui revenait de plus en plus souvent et dont il connaissait la cause. Pourquoi cette femme s'entêtait elle à tenter d'obtenir ce qui n'appartenait qu'à la mer ? Pourquoi vouloir qu'il lui offre son cœur comme ce nais de Turner l'avait fait avec Elizabeth alors qu'elle avait déjà son corps ? C'était déjà plus qu'aucune n'en avait déjà obtenu de lui ! Si elle ne s'en contentait pas…

La main d'Angelica effleura ses hanches et Jack frémit.

« Où veux-tu aller maintenant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le cœur du pirate accéléra et il posa sa main sur le bastingage.

« Tortuga me parait être une bonne idée. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Le visage d'Angelica se contracta et Jack sourit avec satisfaction. Peut-être commençait-elle à comprendre qu'on n'enchainait pas le Capitaine Sparrow avec des caresses. Pas plus qu'avec des fers. Il était libre, sans attaches. Et si elle ne comprenait pas cela, ça ne marcherait jamais entre eux.

_**Tortuga**_

Jack regarda d'un air maussade la salle encombrée de la taverne de la Fiancée Fidèle.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu aimes dans cet endroit, » marmonna Angelica.

Le pirate la regarda, furieux.

« Peut-être que ça irait mieux si tu arrêtais de me suivre partout ! Bugger, le chien de Teague est plus indépendant que toi ! »

Angelica blêmit sous l'insulte et elle se redressa à la hâte. Une salve de jurons en espagnol lui échappa et Jack cligna des yeux. Depuis le temps, elle ne savait toujours pas qu'il ne comprenait rien quand elle parlait aussi vite…

Excédée, Angelica lui jeta le contenu de son verre à la figure et Jack grimaça.

« Ca je l'ai pas mérité !

- Bien sûr que si ! Jack, commença t'elle brusquement adoucie. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, alors à quoi ça rime tout ça ? »

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent tandis qu'elle l'attirait à elle, le regard suppliant. Le cœur de Jack accéléra et il se força à reculer.

« Mon seul et unique amour est l'océan. Toi c'est juste… des frémissements. » Termina t'il.

Cette fois, Angelica se décomposa et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la taverne. Jack grimaça et la suivit du regard tandis que Gibbs s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Bon débarras, » déclara le second avec conviction.

Surpris, Jack se tourna vers lui.

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

- Ouais, avant qu'elle passe son temps à se prendre pour la dame du Pearl.

- La dame du Pearl ? Releva Jack avec ironie.

- Bah oui vous savez, vous elle, enfin…

- Commande à boire, » le coupa Jack avec horreur.

_**Deux heures plus tard, **_

Jack vida le second cruchon de rhum d'un geste rempli d'emphase et leva sa chopine.

« A nous Gibbs ! Et à la liberté !

- A la liberté ! »

Les deux hommes burent de concert tandis que Giselle et Scarlett s'approchaient d'eux.

« Jack Sparrow ! » S'exclama la rousse d'une voix caressante.

Jack lui sourit.

« Scarlett ma toute belle !

- On a attendu toute la soirée que cette affreuse fille qui t'accompagnait s'en aille, pleurnicha Giselle.

- Qui ça ? » Plaisanta Jack.

Un léger sourire échappa à Gibbs tandis que les deux filles prenaient place au côté de Jack. Voilà qui ressemblait plus au pirate qu'il connaissait et aimait !

()()

Le babillage assommant des deux filles se poursuivait et Jack sentit que sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Encore une heure à les écouter débiter leurs stupidités et il serait plus saoul qu'avec le pire des rhums frelatés. Son regard se posa sur la porte et il songea qu'il n'avait pas revu Angelica depuis sa sortie quelques bouteilles plus tôt.

« Jack, si tu nous montrais le Pearl maintenant ?

- Hein ? Non pas encore mes chéries… » Répondit Jack en se levant.

Surpris, Gibbs le regarda.

« Vous partez ?

- Un détail à régler, bredouilla Jack. Continuez à boire, je reviens.

- Mais Jack ! Pépia Scarlett. On est là pour toi !

- Et je vais revenir, en attendant Mr Gibbs vous tiendra compagnie. »

Sans attendre la réponse des putains, Jack traversa la salle et se précipita vers la porte.

()()

Une fois dehors, le pirate pesta entre ses dents. Maudite Angelica qui restait invisible. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas rester sagement à portée de vue pendant qu'il se donnait du bon temps, songea t'il sans aucune logique. Et maintenant il était obligé de mettre fin à une bonne soirée tout ça pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ! C'était vraiment trop injuste !

Jack progressa aisément dans les rues encombrées du port et sourit à la vue d'un couple qui se donnait du bon temps dans une ruelle. Il s'apprêtait à passer son chemin lorsqu'un gémissement l'arrêta net. Le sang de Jack se glaça dans ses veines et il revint sur ses pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le couple dont l'activité ne faisait aucun doute et il avança alors que la femme gémissait à nouveau.

« Angelica ? »

La fille se tourna vers lui et soupira.

« Pas maintenant Jack…

- Dégage, » marmonna entre deux râles le marin qui la besognait.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent et il avança.

« Angelica, tu, toi, tu, lui… » Bredouilla t'il brusquement dégrisé.

Un râle mécontent échappa à l'homme et il se projeta en elle d'un violent coup de reins.

« Oh ! » Cria Angelica d'une voix déformée par le plaisir.

Les mains tremblantes, Jack empoigna son pistolet sans y penser et le pointa vers l'homme.

« Lâche la. »

L'autre se retourna et vit l'arme pointée sur sa tempe.

« Faut pas t'énerver comme ça l'ami, tu aurais eu ton tour, » bredouilla t'il en reculant, tout désir passé.

Jack le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il détalait et se tourna vers Angelica.

« Tu aurais pu attendre qu'il me fasse jouir. » Ragea la femme.

Cette fois Jack sentit la rage monter en lui, incontrôlable.

« Comment as-tu pu !

- Quoi ?

- Ce type, ce… comme la dernière des putains !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, rétorqua Angelica.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! » S'exclama Jack d'une voix tremblante avant de reculer, honteux.

Voilà qu'il réagissait comme cet imbécile eunuque niais de Turner ! Un comble ! Mais la pensée d'Angelica avec…

« C'est juste des frémissements Jack, après tout comme toi j'ai aussi un seul et unique amour, rétorqua Angelica.

- Mais c'est moi ton seul et unique amour ! » S'exclama Jack sans pouvoir se retenir.

Angelica s'approcha de lui.

« Depuis toujours et à jamais… »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Jack ferma les yeux. Angelica sourit contre sa bouche et Jack recula.

« Ça ne marchera pas entre nous. »

Angelica blêmit et le fixa.

« Quoi ?

- Tu l'as dit mon ange. C'est juste des frémissements. » Déclara Jack avant de faire demi tour.

Une salve de juron explosa et Jack sourit tristement alors qu'elle lui prenait le bras.

« Tu ne vas pas partir !

- Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Rétorqua Jack. A tort selon toute évidence.

- Mais c'est toi que je veux !

- Dommage, répondit Jack. Tente ta chance avec un autre, ton baratin a bien marché avec celui d'avant. »

Angelica tenta de le rattraper, mais il se dégagea d'un geste brusque avant de reprendre le chemin de la taverne tout en songeant avec mépris à sa propre stupidité. Pendant un instant, il avait eu des remords, pendant un instant son cœur avait ressenti plus que des frémissements pour la jeune femme. Il était venu pour lui dire. Mais comme toujours dans le monde des pirates, ce qu'il croyait ressentir et ce qu'il croyait qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'une tromperie. Entre eux, il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour, juste des frémissements.

Sur cette dernière pensée vaguement teintée d'amertume, Jack rejoignit Gibbs et les catins. Au moins avec elles, les choses étaient claires et le seul frémissement qu'elles lui causaient était celui de son fut tendu par le désir de s'assouvir avant de repartir. Sans Angelica.


End file.
